Time Lords
The''' Time Lords were the oligarchic rulers of the planet Gallifrey, and thus also Gallifreyan. The Gallifreyans had one of the oldest and mightiest civilizations in the Universe. As the Time Lords, they would hold absolute power for some ten million years. Finally however, the Last Great Time War all but wiped out the race. '''Life Cycle The Gallifreyan life cycle seemed to include a phase similar to human childhood. Like human children, Gallifreyan children slept in cribs. Children were entertained with nursery rhymes and stories such as Snow White and the Seven Keys to Doomsday. There were specialised books for Gallifreyan children, including Every Gallifreyan Child's Pop-Up Book of Nasty Creatures From Other Dimensions. Gallifreyan children were sometimes called "Time Tots". A Gallifreyan ninety years old might still be considered a "kid". They could live for hundreds of years before regenerating. Handrel claimed that Time Lords could live around ten thousand years before regenerating. The Time Lords had a rite called Soul Catching, which was done to dying Time Lords before they were assimilated into the Matrix. This allowed them to assimilate their memories before they died. Time Lords, once they had reached old age, were allowed to leave Gallifrey and retire on another planet. This was very rarely done; Chronotis was the only person known to take up the offer. 'Culture' Young Time Tots were known to keep Rovies as pets. Stories of the Shakri were told to the young ones to keep them fearful of doing anything that might get their species eliminated. They were also told fairy tales involving a mythical race known as the Toclafane. Time Lords appreciated music, as indicated by such artefacts as the Harp of Rassilon. They also appreciated art, although painting on Gallifrey was done by computer. Academy students sometimes played a dangerous game called "Eighth Man Bound". The multidimensional game of Perigosto, played with a ball and a specialised Perigosto stick, was also a favourite, as was a complicated board game called Sepulchasm. During a darker, more barbarous time in the planet's past, Time Lords enjoyed watching time-displaced individuals fight to the death in a dedicated area called the Death Zone, but that practice had been entirely abandoned by the Doctor's day. One of the major institutions of the Time Lords was the Time Lord Academy. It was split up into Chapters, each of which was identified by its distinctive colours. The subjects at the academy ranged from the study of Cosmic Science to Vintage Vehicles to Gallifreyan flutterwings. Children began instruction at the Time Lord Academy, at the age of 8, in a special ceremony. The Gallifreyans would be forced to look into the Untempered Schism, which showed the entirety of the Time Vortex and the power that the Time Lords had. The Gallifreyans subjected to its terrifying effects would react differently: "Some would be inspired, some would run away, and some would go mad." They would then spend "centuries" studying at the Academy. Time Lords took a variety of classes at the Time Lord Academy of which one was recreational mathematics, which included the study of Happy prime numbers. The Time Lords ruled from the planet Gallifrey, where they would watch the workings of the universe. Though they once had a mighty empire during the Dark Time, the empire collapsed after the fall of the Pythia. They once helped the Minyans evolve faster, but found the results disastrous; this led to their non-interference policy. The Time Lords were said to have control over much of the structure of the universe. They had set up the Web of Time, they controlled and fixed paradoxes and they allowed travel between parallel universes. After the near-extinction of the Time Lords during the Last Great Time War, these processes were in flux. 'Government' The Time Lords were led by the High Council. The Council consisted of the Lord or Lady President, the Lord or Lady Chancellor, the Castellan and Lords Cardinal. The Inner Council consisted of the three most powerful members of the High Council. The Lord President was the most powerful member of the Council and had near absolute authority, and used a link to the Matrix, a vast computer network containing the knowledge and experiences of all past generations of Time Lords, to set Time Lord policy and remain alert to potential threats from lesser civilisations.) The Lord or Lady Chancellor was next in power, and handled many of the government functions. The Castellan controlled the Chancellery Guard and therefore the safety of Gallifrey. The rest of the High Council was made up of the Lords Cardinal, which represented the various Gallifreyan Chapters. During the Last Great Time War, the Visionary was also a member of the council. She acted as a prophet, recording the future, but only with vague predictions written on paper. The Visionary may be connected to the Pythia, the ancient prophetic leaders of the Gallifreyans. 'Crime and Punishment' The protection of the Time Lords was carried out by the Chancellery Guard. They protected the Capitol, investigated crimes and captured criminals. More secretive or questionable matters were handled by the Celestial Intervention Agency, which was created to be a covert arm of the High Council to safeguard the Time Lords' interests. Much of what they did went against the non-interference policy, leading them to use agents they could easily deny sending (like the Doctor) to protect their secrets. Tens of thousands of years before the Doctor's time, criminals were trapped in Shada, with the intent being that they would be kept there until a suitable punishment could be decided. By the Doctor's time, this method had been phased out and replaced with disintegration. Morbius was executed this way, but managed to survive as just a brain. There were two forms of illegal intervention, both punishable by vaporisation. A Class One was affecting the material properties of a planet, such as axial rotation. A Class Two was when a Time Lord claimed themselves to be a god on a planet. The punishments used for crimes varied in severity. For his breaking of the non-interference policy, the Second Doctor was forced to regenerate and was exiled to Earth with a non-functioning TARDIS. Commiting genocide would lead to the removal of any remaining regenerations a Time Lord had; artifical species were not considered alive, thus genocide was impossible. For the various crimes the Master committed, his punishment would have been the reversal of his time stream, such that he had never existed. A similar punishment was carried out on the War Lord for his interference in human history which led to the deaths of thousands; he (and several of his guards) were dematerialised out of existence. The War Lord world was then placed in a time loop. 'Technology' The Time Lords were superlatively advanced in mathematics, biology, xenobiology, chemistry, physics and technology. Their weapons and defence technology, however, lagged behind some other races and species. The most characteristic technology used by the Time Lords was their time travel technology of the TARDISes. The TARDIS was derived from the early Gallifreyan technology of the Time Scaphe. The TARDISes were one of the few types of technology that was updated, from the obsolete Type 40 (from Mark I to Mark IV), the more advanced Type 57 and the humanoid Type 102. As well, Battle TARDISes and War TARDISes also existed. One of the newer technology developed within the Doctor's lifetime was the Time Rings. These Time Rings were small device attached around the wrist, allowing a person to travel through time without being in a time machine. They could also be made as small as finger rings that could be touched together to enable time travel. Apart from the TARDISes, the Time Lords had little interest in creating other forms of transport. As such, they relied on them instead of other methods of travel. The Time Lords had the capability to control and use the power of stars. The Tenth Doctor went so far as to claim that the Time Lords "invented" black holes. Using the Hand of Omega, the Time Lords could speed up the development of stars. One such star had been turned into a black hole and was kept under the Panopticon as the Eye of Harmony to power the civilisation of the Time Lords. Some other Time Lord technology includes the Matrix, Validium, the Genesis Ark and the Chameleon Arch. The Lord President Rassilon had a metallic glove which was capable of destroying a person by shooting out electricity and it reverted the Master Race to its human form. Presumably the glove was some kind of time accelerator/manipulator as it turned the councilwoman to dust and reverted The Master Race. The Time Lord developed a chemical that could turn vertebrate blood into acid, but the Doctor successfully campaigned it to be banned. A TARDIS— sometimes styled Tardis but also called a TT Capsule — was the main kind of space-time vehicle used by the Time Lords. TARDISes usually moved through time and space by "disappearing there and reappearing here" , a process known as "de- and re-materialisation". This was controlled by a component called the dematerialisation circuit. They also could fly through space like conventional spacecraft, but doing so for prolonged periods could damage the ship, at least in the case of the Doctor's TARDIS. A TARDIS was meant to have six pilots. Most TARDISes were used for the observation of various places and times. This kind of TARDIS underwent much modification over the years. Each new model received a distinct number to differentiate it from other models. The numerical scheme was seemingly simple; the higher the number, the later the design had been produced. However, two types of numbering schemes may have been employed. The Monk called his version a "Mark 4", and the First Doctor's reaction seemed to suggest that he had a lower-numbered model. Subsequent incarnations and other Time Lords called the Doctor's TARDIS a "Type 40". Whatever the case, TARDISes were generally referred to using the nomenclature Type X. The earliest known model of TARDIS was the Type I, which was poorly designed, dangerous to operate, and difficult to start. Some of them had minds of their own, with a history of escaping and roaming the Universe. The Second Doctor, while working for the Celestial Intervention Agency, was briefly assigned a Type 97 TARDIS. The fifth incarnation of the Doctor once remarked that he should have upgraded to a Type 57 TARDIS. On another occasion, he noted that a Type 70 would allow him to break through a temporal distortion grid, but that his Type 40 was not cut out for such a "brute force approach". In his eighth incarnation, he encountered the Type 103, which appeared to be a near-human. By the time of the Doctor's fourth life, the entire Type 40 line had been retired from use. This policy ostensibly helped the Time Lords police time travel by reducing the total number of TT capsules in use at a given moment in time. Policing was further assisted by ensuring that individual units of the same model had the same key. Thus the Castellan's guards were able to easily effect entry into the Doctor's TARDIS. One of the key features of a TARDIS was that the interior existed in a dimension different from the exterior. The main application of this concept was that they were bigger on the inside than the outside. The Fourth Doctor once tried to explain the phenomenon to Leela by using two boxes, one smaller than the other. He placed the larger one further away, so it appeared as if it could fit within the small box. He then explained that if the big box could be accessed where it was from the small box, the small box would be "bigger on the inside". However, Leela dismissed this as "silly". One feature of all TARDISes was their ability to blend into their surroundings once they landed. If working properly, a chameleon circuit would assess the surroundings just before arrival and change the exterior to resemble something common to that landscape.) On the one occasion he got it working after leaving London in 1963, the chameleon circuit of the Doctor's TARDIS appeared to give him no control over the change. However, were the mechanism functioning correctly, it would have been programmable from a keyboard on the TARDIS' main console. Later models may have allowed greater flexibility. The Master's ability to produce an architectural column in sometimes incongruous environments like the Pharos Project or Heathrow , as well as the Monk's statement that he chose to make his TARDIS look like a sarcophagus perhaps indicated the circuits of later models could indeed be operated manually. This idea was further substantiated when the Doctor entered the Monk's TARDIS and changed its appearance from a pillar of stone to a police box identical to his own TARDIS. TARDISes were incredibly complex machines. The nature of their construction was such that they were said to be grown rather than constructed (TV: The Impossible Planet), thus simulating a biological process, though it is not clear whether this is indicative of the machine being biological in nature or simply so intricate and complex as to appear to mimic the processes of a biological entity. Due to the level of complexity in their construction, TARDISes had a degree of sentience, and could take independent action, as when the Doctor's TARDIS resurrected Grace Holloway and Chang Lee or when someone looked into the heart of the TARDIS. Conflicting evidence from many sources, such as other Time Lords and the Doctor himself, leave unclear how the average TARDIS was alive and whether that life extended beyond artificial sentience and into a biological existence. Some advanced TARDISes, such as Compassion, were fully sentient beings in their own right. TARDISes often "mourned" the death of their Time Lord pilots, even committing suicide by flying into a sun or hurling themselves into the Time Vortex. The Fifth Doctor claimed there was "an elephants' graveyard" of TARDISes somewhere at the end of time. Looms '''were used by Time Lords to perpetuate their race in the wake of Pythia's Curse. Unable to procreate sexually, the Time Lords had to rely on the Rassilon-invented devices to "weave" new life from genetic material. According to Leela, each Family on Gallifrey had their own "Family Loom" which they used to create new members of their Family. She felt pity for Gallifreyans, because the Looms prevented "true children" from existing on their planet. Gallifreyans were born as "full-grown adults", although they were child-like at the time of their birth, and had to mature mentally like any young life-form. The genetic relationship between people originating from each Family Loom was lateral rather than direct, meaning that people from the same Loom were "cousins" of each other. Looms also kept a tally of all the people they birthed, and could normally indicate how old each of its "offspring" was and how many regenerations each had gone through. Data from all the Family Looms on Gallifrey was sent to the Bureau of Loomographic Records, which served as a central repository of genetic information. A Loom was given to each of the Houses of Gallifrey, and each House had a specified number of cousins which could exist in the Family at any given time. The House of Lungbarrow, for example, was allotted forty-five cousins. When a member of a Family died for the final time, the Loom would weave a new cousin into the Family. Cases did exist when an additional cousin was woven, such as the Doctor's cousin Owis, but were extremely rare, as this was illegal. '''Amaranth '''was a device of Gallifreyan design created by the Time Lords. It was capable of warping reality in nearby space and was influenced by the most rational potential. This means that it searched for parts of the universe that had become unstable in some way and rebuilt them along more rational line. The first amaranth was created by maintenance engineers on Gallifrey to help counteract the warping effects caused by the black hole on the space time continuum. The Doctor possessed an amarath. It contained an emergency function to transport its user to a more stable part of space. '''Chronoforges '''were devices created by the Time Lords of Gallifrey which were capable of creating weapons of temporal destruction. As a byproduct, they produced light; this was actually the bleeding off of photonic waste from fracturing chronons. The Eighth Gallifrey of the Nine Gallifreys had Chronoforges and Loomstacks on its surface creating soldiers and weapons for use againts The Enemy in the Second War in Heaven. The Chameleon Arch was Time Lord technology which could modify the biology of one species, so the cells registered as another species. In essence, it allowed the user to change their species. The Chameleon Arch was composed of a headset, a fob watch-like device used to store the Time Lord's memories and original biological information, and a perception filter. According to the Tenth Doctor, when Martha asked if the transformation into a human would be painful, he simply responded "Oh yeah; it hurts", implying any change in species caused a great deal of pain. The 'Celesti Fictional Generator'was a Gallifreyan device created by the Celestis. It was capable of altering reality in a fundamental way, allowing the user to break all sorts of laws of nature, turning imagination into reality. The Librarinth was a vast depository of knowledge created by the Time Lords who left the archive behind. It was a vast city on the surface of the Needle. 'Hypercubes '''were a communication technology used by the Time Lords. They resembled cubes, and were used by thinking or speaking to them. They were then sent through time and space to Gallifrey or to someone they trusted enough to rescue them. They could be used by humans as well as Time Lords. They were theoretically impossible to intercept, but a Little Brother of Faction Paradox intercepted a cube the Eighth Doctor sent to the Time Lords. They were mainly owned by members of official Gallifreyan organisations. '''Magnetrons '''were devices used to transport massive objects, such as planets. The technology was possessed by both Daleks and Time Lords alike. The Time Lords used a magnetron to transport the entire Sol system in what became known as the Ravolox affair. The Magnetron was later used to return the Sol system to its original location. A '''Metamorphic Symbiosis Regenerator '''was a device made by the Time Lords to cure one of their own in the case of acute regenerative crisis. One was stolen by Mawdryn and his accomplices in the hope of becoming immortal, but instead they were forced to suffer unending and forceful regenerations. Their undead-like condition was so severe that Mawdryn and his colleagues longed for death and attempted to persuade the Fifth Doctor to sacrifice his remaining regenerations so they could die. It was the energy discharge from the two versions of the Brigadier meeting which cured them of their undead state instead of the former. The '''Molenski Univarius '''was an item of Time Lord design which was the Gallifreyan equivalent of a Swiss army knife . It had several tools for emergencies. The Fifth Doctor carried one and claimed it could fix anything. The '''Oubliette of Eternity '''was one of the darkest secrets of the Time Lords' Celestial Intervention Agency. It was a device installed in a chamber that was used to disperse criminals convicted of high treason. This was accomplished by supposedly erasing them from history so that they never existed. However, it was also used to dispose of Gallifreyans who learnt of its dark secrets. Rather than erase them, it cast them into a Universe filled with Anti-Time and transformed them into Neverpeople. ( The '''Profane Virus of Rassilon '''was a nanovirus created by the Time Lords. It was designed to destroy Gallifreyan technology. Erkulon, the greatest Gallifreyan nano-engineer, created the Profane Virus as a last resort if aliens obtained his people's technology. The virus could override and reprogramme any exitonic circuitry. A sample of the virus was stored in the Slaughterhouse on Gallifrey, whence some of it was stolen by the Master. He infected TOMTIT with it, presumably hoping the Third Doctor would try to use it to follow him to Atlantis. However, the Doctor did not trigger the Virus until his sixth incarnation. It made the Doctor's TARDIS time ram itself nanoseconds in its own past. The Doctor was saved by Kronos, in the guise of Paul Kairos. '''Time Rings '''were small time travel devices created by the Time Lords. The first Time Rings were worn on the wrist. Later ones were worn on the finger. The Master duplicated a stolen Time Ring prototype to send his agents to assassinate key figures in Earth's history, but was thwarted by James Stevens, who used one of the Time Rings to prevent Lee Harvey Oswald's death and later to assassinate John F. Kennedy. A '''Time Scoop '''was a device which could be aimed at any point in time and space, and then lift people or things to a different point in time and space. One of the elements needed to make a Time Lord Time Scoop is taranium from Pazithi Gallifreya. The Time Scoop created by the Time Lords was used to transport people and items to the Death Zone on Gallifrey. The Time Scoop transported the Doctor there numerous times and also transported enemies of his, including Daleks, Cybermen, and Yeti. A '''Time Station'was a large, high-powered TARDIS used by the Time Lords as a mobile base of command. A Class 7C Supra-Orbital Time Station was used by the Celestial Intervention Agency to carry Madam President Romana and CIA Coordinator Vansell during the campaign against Anti-Time. An 'Ur-Box '''was a complex device of Time Lord design. It recorded events of a specific point in the timeline. It projected that data and information into the Time Vortex, sending false information to time scanners of time-active factions. This allowed the users of the Ur-box to operate without being detected and so change a point in the timeline. There were, however, several problems with the technology. It had a limited sphere of influence which necessitated that there would have to be no excursions outside the field. Events within the field needed to be match those of the Ur-text and so individuals were required to act out events from the "real" timeline. The '''Web of Time '''was the orderly co-existence of events within Time. It was not a necessary fundamental aspect of the universe, but rather a meta-structure created and imposed on history by the Time Lords. It could not exist until Rassilon built the Eye of Harmony and used it as what has been described as "the hitching post of chronology." The Web was not invulnerable; for example, the Sixth Doctor once explained that to destroy the planet Earth in 1985 would disrupt the Web of Time. Additionally, Lytton spoke of the destruction of Mondas in 1986 as "now" being a part of the Web, implying its destruction wasn't necessarily fixed. '''The Matrix '''was a supercomputer, a micro-universe used by the High Council of the Time Lords as a storehouse of knowledge to predict future events. The terms APC Net was a small part of the Matrix. The Matrix, specifically, contained a simulated reality environment, once described as a "micro-universe" which stored the personalites of Time Lords now without physical bodies and even the past incarnations of living Time Lord. Living beings could also access the Matrix. The terms Matrix and APC Net, however, have sometimes been used interchangeably. The Matrix stored the memories of dead Time Lords in a framework of electrochemical cells. It also received data from sensors in TARDISes. It was not only a record of the past, but could predict the future as well. The amount of knowledge in the Matrix, though vast, was not complete, and could be tampered with, given access. The unauthorised extraction of a Time Lord's bio-data from the Matrix was an offence tantamount to treason. A particularly skilled person such as the Valeyard could create images of events that never had happened nor ever would. If two or more incarnations of the same Time Lord accessed the Matrix simultaneously, they all gained equal access to all other incarnations' memories. Because of this, a young, pre-Key to Time version of Romana I instantly understood her future when Lady President Romana II joined her in the Matrix. The '''Eye of Harmony '(also known as Rassilon's Star) was a power source for the Time Lords. According to The Book of the Old Time, Rassilon, "with a great fleet" found the Eye of Harmony in a "black void" and returned it to Gallifrey at which "the people rejoiced". The passage, in full, implies that the Eye of Harmony may refer not to the black hole but the singularity contained within it. Legends stated that the Eye of Harmony watched every Time Lord, wherever they went. In the time of the Fourth Doctor, the Eye of Harmony lay secretly under the floor in the centre of the Panopticon. The Time Lords had forgotten its location. Some believed it to be mythical or no longer in existence. The ancient artefacts ceremonially given to the Lord Presidents had a practical function to do with the Eye. The Rod of Rassilon opened the floor of the Panopticon like a key, allowing a black hexagonal obelisk to rise from the floor. This contained the Eye of Harmony. The Sash of Rassilon, also given to the President, supposedly served as means of protecting the wearer against the forces of a black hole. The practical functions of the Rod and the Sash and the true nature of the Eye of Harmony remained unknown to most on Gallifrey. The Fourth Doctor deduced the true use of the artefacts by interpreting enigmatic passages in The Book of the Old Time. He also realised that the name Eye of Harmony symbolically described a black hole contained and balanced against the mass of the planet Gallifrey by Rassilon's engineering. The Master had also separately come to the same conclusion. He deduced that the Sash of Rassilon would give him immunity to the forces unleashed by the Eye if opened (it didn't, due to being damaged by the time he used it). If it had opened, the Eye of Harmony would have functioned as a normal black hole and destroyed Gallifrey and also the Master, who had hoped it would trigger a new cycle of regenerations for him. Omega also used a black hole in order to enable the Gallifreyans to acquire the power of time travel. When the Sontarans invaded Gallifrey, their leader, Stor, wished to destroy the Eye. They hid their attack by having the Vardans front it. After the Vardans were defeated by the Fourth Doctor, the Sontarans attacked. They were prevented from destroying the Eye when the Doctor defeated them. '''Military Despite being one of the most powerful species in the universe, the Time Lords had little in the way of defences and their offensive technology was lagging behind many other civilisations. This may be due in part to the transduction barrier, which covered the planet and which was almost completely impenetrable by outside forces or their general policy of non-interference. As such, when they were invaded by the Sontarans, they were unable to defend themselves with their regular stasers and the Fourth Doctor needed to use an ancient Time Lord weapon called the De-mat Gun. Few Time Lords, even Chancellery Guards, had any real combat experience. During the Last Great Time War the Capitol was protected by a set of Dual Turrets set around it, they were used to destroy attacking ships. The De-Mat Gun '''was a powerful weapon of the Time Lords of the planet Gallifrey. A remark by Borusa implied that Rassilon had at least a hand in its construction or design. It could remove the target from space-time, however the gun could not be armed without the Great Key of Rassilon. The Master made use of a '''Black Hole Converter '''on board each of his warships. They were created for use in destroying other planets once the Time Lord Empire launched war against the Universe. When he was denied control of Earth, he told the Doctor he would rather destroy it, but was ultimately convinced not to by the Doctor. When time was reversed, the warships and black hole converters disappeared from Earth. '''Bowships '''were warcraft used by the Time Lords in their war against the Great Vampires. The primary weapon of a bowship was a launcher firing a "mighty bolt of steel" which was capable of killing a Great Vampire if it pierced it through the heart. (They absorbed attacks from directed energy weapons and rapidly regenerated damage from minor projectiles.) As most of the details of the Vampire War exist only as legendary fragments, little is known of the exact specifications of Bowship construction. Bowships were later used in the Last Great Time War. The '''N-Forms '''were a part of Time Lord technology created by the Patrexes chapter for use in the war against the Great Vampires. After the war ended, their central intelligence core was downloaded and they were shut down until later deployment in the Last Great Time War against the Daleks. They were machines that were programmed to destroy their enemies and were quite capable of destroying a planet to accomplish their goal. They were capable of attaching themselves to objects on a molecular level and opening tiny dimensional rifts inside the scarred brains of people that ingested the compound to which the N-Form had attached itself. This allowed them to emerge from thousands of points rather than from a single large, potentially continuum destroying rift. This was done through the N-Forms ability to slip between dimensions allowing their extrusions to kill their enemies. They were only capable of being shut down by interacting with them through an engram. It was also possible to attempt to reason with an N-form but they were single minded in their tasks. '''Parallel Cannons '''were powerful weapons of war developed by the Time Lords and were used in the Second War in Heaven against the Enemy. These weapons fired a point hole towards another part of the univers--into the nova of an anti-sun--where they allowed the neutronios from that dimension to pass into the normal. Once the cannon punched a hole through reality, the tear opened like a deluge with physics working differently there as the neutrinos destroyed anything they encountered. In a stream of right handed neutrinos, normal matter just simply fell apart due to the underlying principle of quantum shattering. Organic matter lasted a fraction of a second longer before disintegrating. If a parallel beam was left on long enough, it was capable of eating through a world in three hours and use up its atmosphere in nine. They were considered an antique weapon which the Third Zoners were on the verge of developed before the closure of the war in the Fifth Time Assault. Its primariy advantage was that it avoided the attention of the Enemy. '''Staser Weapons '''were the standard armament of the Chancellory Guard on Gallifrey. The Guards were normally equipped with staser pistols, although staser rifles were also occasionally used. Stasers had both lethal and non-lethal settings, and fired an unspecified type of directed energy. They were relatively non-damaging to inorganic matter but caused massive tissue disruption to living creatures. It would seem single staser shot could apparently kill a Time Lord outright and ensure that regeneration could not take place. Stasers were ineffective against Sontaran armor. Staster pistols apparently come in different versions, those seen after the Sontaran invasion are significantly larger then those seen previously. It is possible that as the older variety were ineffective against Sontaran armour, a newer more powerful version was issued to the Chancellery Guard. The stasers issued to Chancellery Guards and to security personnel were coloured red, however Castellan Spandrell and Chancellor Goth both used black coloured pistols (though the staser the Un-named Castellan supposedly used was red). The '''Time Bomb '''was a weapon constructed by the Doctor. It was capable of massively increasing time within its blast radius and aging those that were caught in its wake. The weapon was detonated and aged the Xhinn ruling truimvirate which ended their attempted invasion of Earth. '''Battle TARDISes '''existed as the main form of TARDIS used in battle situations before the War with the Enemy (and any other temporal wars). They could launch time torpedoes at an enemy vessel, such as another TARDIS. Over a million Battle TARDISes were used by the Time Lords in the Last Great Time War. The '''Genesis Ark '''was a Time Lord prison ship used during the Last Great Time War to hold millions of Daleks due to it being, like a TARDIS, dimensionally transcendental. The Cult of Skaro stole the Genesis Ark and, using a void ship, fled the universe into the Void. It resembled and was the same size as the Daleks. '''Validium '''was created as the ultimate defense for Gallifrey by Rassilon and Omega and had great destructive potential. It was living metal that could think for itself and was capable of speech as well. When destroyed, it could reform itself. '''War TARDISes '''were used by the Time Lords in the lead up to The War prior to them obtaining the Type 102 sentient TARDIS. War TARDISes were reared/born/controlled via a Bull-TARDIS in the time vortex. They could map their exterior dimensions onto the outer dimensions making for an imposing sight, they could not withstand many shots of weapons fire from the first Type-102 TARDIS known as Compassion. The '''Final Sanction, also known as the Ultimate Sanction, was a plan instigated by the Time Lords during the last years of the Last Great Time War. It was spearheaded by the Lord President Rassilon himself and involved causing a rip within the Time Vortex itself which was an act considered suicidal. However, it was believed that this would allow the inhabitants of Gallifrey to ascend into beings of pure consciousness thus free of flesh as well as of time. This act, however, would lead to the destruction of both Time and all of creation itself. They were prevented from accomplishing this act as a result of the war. Through the Master (during his time as Harold Saxon), Rassilon managed to allow the Time Lords and Gallifrey to escape the Time-lock surrounding the war in order to complete the Ultimate Sanction. However, they were prevented from doing so by the Doctor who sent them back into the Time-lock thus preventing the horrors they would unleash on the universe. The Armageddon Sapphire '''was a superweapon created by the Time Lords and stored in the Slaughterhouse on Gallifrey. It was considered the ultimate weapon by the Gallifreyans, capable of tearing reality apart and causing the Higher Place to collapse into Calabi-Yau Space. This made it capable of destroying the basic particles of the Universe, making way for a new Universe. Once the process began, it could not be stopped. The HADS (Hostile Action Displacement System) was one of the defence mechanisms of a TARDIS. When the outer shell of the vessel came under attack, the unit dematerialised the TARDIS and rematerialized it a short distance away after the attacker had gone, in a safer locale. An '''Impulse Laser '''was a handheld weapon used by Time Lords. It fired a red, flickering beam. '''Mercy Guns '''were weapons of Time Lord design. These guns were capable of remembering who they shot, with the first attack stunning the target and the second killing them. They were small and golden shaped machines that were very difficult to destroy. The Pariah '''was a living weapon created on Gallifrey by the Time Lords. The Pariah was cast out of Gallifreyan society by Rassilon as it had developed a mind of its own and rebelled. During a final confrontation with Rassilon, its containment sphere crashed on Earth, where it was discovered by Abraham White. The Pariah offered Abraham White power and immortality, Abraham accepted and joined with the Pariah. The duo later created the organisation known as the Threshold. The Pariah was killed when the Eighth Doctor destroyed the Threshold base on the Moon by destroying a Threshold device known as the Eye of Disharmony. '''Shayde '''was a Gallifreyan construct placed on the Doctor's TARDIS against the Doctor's will and without his knowledge. In time, the Doctor's fifth self — and later his eighth incarnation — found a way to work with Shayde, despite the fact that Shayde was beholden to Rassilon and the High Council. As a construct rather than a fully organic being, Shayde had the ability to both emulate and actually join with other beings. His adventures with the Doctor occurred with him in one of three main identities. The "default", unitary Shayde that the Doctor's fifth self exclusively knew was followed by a Shayde who pretended to be a new incarnation of the Doctor. Shayde then joined with Fey Truscott-Sade to become "Feyde". Category:Ancient Faction Category:Allied Faction Category:Enemy Faction Category:Doctor Who Category:Species Category:Ancient Species Category:Doctor Who species